Love Moves in Mysterious Ways
by micheruSan
Summary: Will Oishi fight for his heart? or set it free?
1. when Oishi

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

Love Moves in Mysterious Ways

Chapter 0

When Oishi's Heart Comes Back.

Oishi is preparing for his friend's engagement party tonight, Atobe Keigo. It's been ten years since the last time he saw the known Tennis King.

He's wearing black formal suit and black shoes. He's now also a Doctor. As he promised before, he wants to help the player that was the same states of him and Tezuka.

His former teammates decided to meet up at the engagement venue at sharp 7PM

The engagement party will be held on the garden of The Atobe Mansion.

When they arrived...

...

...

Eiji: ne, Oishi do you have any idea who's Atobe's fiancé?

...

Oishi: I don't have any idea.

...

Inui: the probability that we know Atobe's fiancé is 98%.

...

Momo: Are you serious Inui-san?

...

Inui: just my calculations.

...

Fuji: but I had a feeling that we know her

...

Inui: Atobe won't let the media know his fiancé's identity.

...

Taka: but the most important is we are happy for Atobe.

...

Oishi: Taka-san's right.

...

Fuji: and besides we will know it any moment from now.

...

Inui: Oishi, you didn't attend to Eiji's birthday, why?

...

Fuji: he's right, it's so unusual

...

Oishi: I had an operation on that day, I'm sorry Eiji

...

Eiji: its fine Oishi I understand.

...

Taka: but you seemed so busy these past few days.

...

Oishi: ah...

...

Fuji: do you already have a girlfriend Oishi?

...

Oishi: Iie, I don't have one

...

Eiji: ehh are you serious Oishi?

...

Oishi: I am Eiji.

...

Inui: I heard you and Sugiyama are already dating?

...

Fuji: yeah I saw them

...

Eiji: ehh honto?

...

Oishi: it didn't work out.

...

Inui: next year you will turn 28, you should find your future wife to help you.

...

Fuji: maybe he still loves her, ne Oishi?

...

Eiji: who Fuji-chan?

...

Inui: Sakamoto Yumiko.

...

...

Oishi (take a sip on his wine glass): that was the past Inui,

...

Fuji: But you didn't forget her yet.

...

Oishi: I don't want to talk about it.

...

Fuji: so you still –

...

Eiji: Fuji!

...

Fuji: Maa Maa.

...

...

Then Atobe arrives, alone. They are wondering where his Fiancé is. Atobe came closer to the microphone on the stage.

...

...

Atobe: Konbanwa minna-san, Ore-sama's fiancé called Ore-sama and she said she'll be late. So while waiting for her, let's enjoy the food that will serve to minna. Thank you.

...

Momo: jeez where is that Echizen?

...

Inui: Echizen called me 30 minutes ago, he's already on the airport, according to my calculations, he'll be here in less than 45 minutes.

...

Taka: Echizen won his previous matches.

...

Fuji: he's now one of the famous players in the world.

...

Inui: also Tezuka.

...

Inui look at Tezuka which is just staring at them.

...

After 30 minutes, Echizen arrive wearing black formal suit.

...

Echizen: Yoh Minna.

...

Echizen take a seat between Momo and Eiji.

...

After eating dinner, Atobe spoke on the Microphone.

...

...

Atobe: Ore-sama wants to thank all of you for coming on Ore-sama's engagement party. And Ore-sama wants to inform you that she already arrived.

...

...

Someone yelled "Atobe-san we want to meet the lucky woman"

...

"Yeah he's right!"...

Atobe: Ore-sama understands, so here she was. Let's all welcome my wife to be, the future Atobe Keigo-san, the queen of my life, SAKAMOTO YUMIKO-san!

...

...

Everyone clap their hands, when they saw a gorgeous but simple woman wearing simple and elegant long red dress. Former Seigaku players were speechless while Tezuka was clapping.

...

...

Eiji (looks sad): O-Oishi.

...

All of them look at Oishi, which was still stunned that time.

...

Tezuka: What's the matter?

...

Eiji: Sakamoto-san was –

...

Oishi: Eiji.

...

...

They look at Oishi sadly. Oishi was looking at the woman at the stage with the tennis king.

...

Tezuka: something wrong?

...

Oishi: nothing.

...

...

The doctor continues to drink his wine.

All of them focus their attention on the stage.

...

...

Yumiko: Konbanwa minna-san, I'm really sorry for being late.

...

Atobe: it's been 1 year, I missed you so much.

...

...

Then Atobe put his arms around the fiancé's waist and kissed it on her lips. The woman responded on the kiss. Then they broke apart. Someone can't stand it anymore. So he went to the washroom.

...

...

Yumiko: I missed you too, Kei.

...

...

After that, Atobe introduce Yumiko to his business partners. Yumiko hear compliments such as, 'she's so gorgeous' 'you're so lucky Atobe-san'

Oishi came out from the washroom after a few moments, and then accidentally he bumped a chibi, a crying chibi.

...

...

Oishi (looks worried): Daijobou desu ka?

...

...

The chibi nods.

...

Chibi: I can't find my Oka-sama and Otou-sama.

...

...

Oishi held a hand on the young boy.

Oishi: let's look for your parents.

The boy reach for Oishi's hand and smile.

...

Yumiko was chatting with her friends when she notices a familiar figure of group of men.

...

Yumiko: it's them.

...

She approaches to the familiar men.

...

Yumiko: good evening gentlemen.

...

They noticed her.

...

Eiji: Mi-Miko-chan!

...

Yumiko (smiles): nice to see you again, senpai tachi.

Oishi and the chibi were still looking for the chibi's mother.

...

Oishi: you didn't saw her yet?

...

The kid shook his head. Then...

...

Mr., there she was, my Oka-sama, Oka-sama!

...

The chibi hugged the woman from behind. The woman was wearing red long dress.

...

The woman faces the chibi.

...

Chibi: Oka-sama!

...

Eiji: Oishi where had you been? You took so long at the washroom?

...

Oishi: I just helped this chibi to look for his mother.

...

Fuji: look who's here Oishi.

...

Oishi: (confused): who?

...

Taka: there he is.

...

The woman faced Oishi.

...

Oishi (eyes widened): Yu-Yumiko.

...

Yumiko: Shu-Shuichiro.

...

Chibi: Oka-sama, you know him?

...

Yumiko: Ah, they were my senpai tachi back in high school.

...

Chibi: they also playing tennis?

...

Yumiko: yes my dear.

...

All except Tezuka: O-Oka-sama?

...

Chibi: Oka-sama, can I look for Otou-sama?

...

Yumiko: you may lost again,honey.

...

Chibi: promise I won't be lost again, please.

...

Yumiko: fine, but can you introduce yourself to them before you leave?

...

Chibi: Hai Oka-sama. (Clears throat) konbanwa minna-san, my name is Sakamoto Kenta, Yoroshiku (bows).

...

Fuji: Yoroshiku Kenta-kun

...

Then Kenta run away to look for his father.

...

Oishi: Yu- I mean Sakamoto-san, nice to see you again.

...

Yumiko: me too Shu~ Oishi-San.

...

Eiji: Miko-chan, come and join us.

...

Fuji: yeah let's have some conversation.

...

Yumiko take a seat beside Momo and Taka.

...

Taka: it's been ten years Yumiko-San.

...

Yumiko: yeah, ten years.

...

Yumiko look at Oishi. Oishi look at her but quickly focus his attention to Eiji.

...

She really missed that man, the man that she loved before.

**What makes me say that?**

**Let's find out on the next chapter.**

**Next chapter: the Beginning**


	2. The Beginning

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

Love Moves In Mysterious Ways

Chapter I

The Beginning

...

...

Another ordinary passed on Seigaku, all players went to clubroom to change their clothes and go home.

...

For Syuichiro Oishi, the Seigaku Tennis club Vice Captain, it's a day of hard work, Since Tezuka Kunimitsu (Captain) left to Germany, he leave everything to Oishi, with the help of their coach Sumire Ryuzaki san. He's worried about his wrist but Tezuka count on him the most.

...

The other regulars already left, after doing his entire task on that day, he headed home.

...

While walking, he heard some noises on the near street tennis court. He curiously went there to take a look; he saw a boy, 8-9 years of age, and hitted tennis balls from two high schoolers.

...

The boy was kneeling on the ground pleading to stop, but they're not listening. Oishi can't stand it anymore; Oishi stepped on the court and hit back the ball back to the opposite court.

...

They both look at Oishi.

...

HighSchool1 (Sawada): hey why did you interrupt our practice?

...

Oishi: it's not a practice.

...

High School 2 (Takao): you don't care high schooler!

...

Oishi: you want a practice? Then play with me.

...

The boy stopped him. Oishi kneeled on the court to make up on the level of the boy.

...

...

Boy: Nii-chan...

...

Oishi: it's alright,

...

Oishi stands up

...

...

Oishi: stepped out of the court and watch

...

Then the game starts. Takao was the referee

...

Takao: best of one set match, Oishi to serve.

...

_I need to end this quickly or else my wrist..._

_..._

_..._

Sawada: hey you, serve it already! You're wasting our time!

...

...

Oishi served. They keep on rallying. He covers his wrist to hide his injury so that no one notices it, but that's what he thinks.

...

...

Takao: game Oishi 5 games to love

...

Sawada: not bad, but why do you want to end this quickly, huh?

...

...

Oishi's eyes widened.

...

Boy: they notice it nii-chan!

...

Oishi: nani?

...

Sawada: let's continue

...

Sawada serve, they keep on rallying again, he was hitting the spots that will give more burden on Oishi's wrist.

...

...

Takao: game Sawada 5 games all!

...

...

Oishi is now holding his right wrist with his left hand and sweating a lot

...

...

Boy: nii-chan! Enough please!

...

Sawada: still want to continue?

...

Oishi: we'll continue the match, there's still no winner.

...

Oishi serves; still, Sawada is hitting the balls on difficult spots.

...

Takao: 40 love!

...

...

Oishi was kneeling on the ground holding his wrist again.

...

...

Sawada: it's decided, I won the game!

...

Oishi: I didn't forfeit the match yet, so I can still win.

...

Sawada: it's up to you, hard headed high schooler.

...

Sawada positioned to serve.

_Please give me more time._

Sawada serves, Oishi hit it back.

...

...

Takao: 40 all

...

Oishi's hands are now numb.

_Just one more shot just one._

_..._

_..._

Sawada: _you still can hold your racket, despite of your injury, I admire you because of that, demo, this one is for me._

_..._

_..._

Sawada look at Takao, They smile and node to each other. Sawada positioned to serve, he hit it hard, and Oishi hit it back,

...

...

Oishi: so heavy!

...

...

Oishi dropped his racket, when he was about to pick up his racket, Sawada hit it hard again towards Oishi's face.

Suddenly, someone hit it back to Sawada's face.

...

...

END OF CHAPTER 1

Please Review

Arigatou

**Next Chapter: The Meeting**


	3. The Meeting

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

Love Moves In Mysterious Ways

Previously...

_Sawada look at Takao, They smile and node to each other. Sawada positioned to serve, he hit it hard, Oishi hit it back, _

_Oishi: so heavy!_

_Oishi dropped his racket, when he was about to pick up his racket, Sawada hit it hard again towards Oishi's face._

_Suddenly, someone hit it back to Sawada's face._

CHAPTER II

THE MEETING

...

...

Sawada: *holding his reddish cheek* ouch, who then...

...

...

Takao went down to the high chair and headed towards Sawada's side.

...

...

Takao: Daijobou, Sawada?

...

Sawada: ha-hai.

...

...

They both look at the opposite court; they saw a high school girl standing beside Oishi.

...

...

Sawada: hey who are you?

...

Girl: it's none of your business. Apologize to them.

...

Sawada: we won't do that, unless you beat us.

...

Girl: deal

...

Oishi: but...

...

Girl: step aside please

...

Boy: Nii-chan let her take care of it

...

Oishi; is she alright?

...

Boy: hai! She was, so you don't have to worry.

...

Oishi: *smiles* I understand

...

...

He stepped out of the court and watch.

...

...

Girl: which?

...

Sawada: Rough.

...

...

She spins her racket and ended up Smooth.

...

...

Girl: you serve first

...

Sawada: are you sure? You'll regret it.

...

...

The girl position on the baseline.

...

...

Girl: serve it already! And make sure I'll regret it!

...

Sawada serves. He uses his version of bullet serve.

...

...

Sawada: take this!

...

Girl: too slow,

...

She hit it back, Sawada didn't return it.

...

...

Takao: 15 love!

...

Oishi: re-return Ace?

...

Sawada: *smirk* lucky huh

...

He picked up the ball and serve again.

...

...

Takao: game Sakamoto, 5 games to love!

...

...

He yelled at his friend Takao

...

...

Sawada: I know the score, so don't shout it!

...

Girl: hey I want to change the deal, if I beat you, both of you will apologize to them and do whatever they want!

...

Sawada: Ok, but if we beat you, you'll going on a date with me for 1 week.

...

Takao: same with me,

...

Girl: deal! Hey Mr. Referee, want to join? Two against one.

...

...

Sawada nod

...

...

Girl: care to be the referee? (Talking to Oishi)

...

Oishi: Ha-hai!

...

...

Oishi immediately climbed to the high chair.

...

Girl: start it to zero

...

Oishi: hai, Sakamoto VS Sawada-Takao Pair. Takao to serve.

...

...

Takao served, she hit it back with return ace again.

...

...

Oishi: Game Set, Sakamoto 6 game to 2

...

...

The boy was jumping for joy.

...

...

She went to the net to have a handshake with the two high schoolers.

...

...

Boy: she won! She won!

...

...

Sawada and Takao bowed in front of the boy and Oishi

...

...

Sawada and Takao: Gomenasai.

...

Sawada: Command us anything.

...

Boy*thinks* Hmmm Go Home.

...

Sawada & Takao: ehh? Go home?

...

Girl; forget about the deal, just learn a lesson,

...

Sawada & Takao: Hai, we have to go.

...

...

And they're gone.

...  
...

The boy bowed in front of Oishi.

...

...

Boy: Arigatou Guzaimasu Nii-chan, I' m Shuji Akira.

..

Oishi: Yoroshiku, Akira-Kun, I' m Shuichiro Oishi

...

Akira: Yoroshiku, Oishi-san, by the way this is...

...

...

Suddenly, Akira's phone rings, his mother is calling. He answered it.

...

...

Akira: Moshi Moshi...

Kasan...

Hai...

Gomenasai...

Hai...Hai...

.Ja Ne.

...

...

He turned off the phone and walk towards the taller girl.

...

...

Akira: she's waiting for us at home.

...

Girl: I see, I'll just fix my things.

...

...

After a few moments, they say their goodbyes to Oishi.

...

The girl walked Akira home. (The girl's name was Sakamoto Yumiko).

...  
On Yumiko's house, she's putting out her books from her bag when she notices an unfamiliar medicinal book.

...

Yumiko: who owns this?

...

She reads the name written on the back cover, "Shuichiro Oishi"

...

After she read her favourite book, she fell asleep.

..

...

...

...

END OF CHAPTER 2

Please Review

ARIGATOU

**Next Chapter: Shuichiro-san**


	4. Shuichiro San

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

Love Moves In Mysterious Ways

Previously...

_Yumiko: who owns this?_

_She reads the name written on the back cover, "Shuichiro Oishi"_

_After she read her favourite book, she fell asleep._

Chapter III

...

...

SHUICHIRO-SAN

On Seigaku Tennis Club changing room (MORNING)

...

Oishi was still looking for his medicinal book, it was his favourite.

...

Eiji: Oishi, you didn't found it yet, nya?

...

Oishi: Aah.

...

...

The other regulars change their clothes from practice uniform to their school uniform, Oishi's still sad.

...

Eiji: (tapped Oishi's shoulder): you'll find it sooner nya, Oishi...

...

Oishi: Hai

...

...

It's been 2 days since the incident on the street tennis court happened.

After class hours, all the regulars went to the tennis court.

...

...

Eiji: found it already?

...

Oishi: Iie, maybe I should buy another after practice.

...

Eiji: I'll go with you, nya Oishi.

...

Oishi: sure.

...

...

...

...OUTSIDE THE COURT...

When Kaido was walking toward the courts, a girl suddenly yelled "LOOK OUT!"Kaido looked; he saw a tennis ball that was going to hit his face. Another tennis ball was served by someone. Hitted the first ball, causing for the first ball land to the right and the second ball lands on the left side. Everybody witnessed it, they were shocked, and some are amazed.

The girl yelled at Kaido (Tomoka) came towards him and bowed.

...

...

Tomoka (Nervous): Go-gomenasai Kaido senpai.

...

Kaido: it's ok, Fsuuhh

...

...

The source of the second ball which is Yumiko came towards them,

Oishi spot a familiar face. He went outside the court.

...

...

Oishi: it's her.

...

Yumiko (bow): gomenasai senpai for what happened. Daijobou?

...

Kaido (blush a bit): Hai Fsuuhh

...

Yumiko (look a Tomoka): run 10 laps around the court, and bring these balls back with you.

...

Tomoka: Hai Senpai, Gomenasai Kaido senpai.

...

...

Tomoka went back to the court to run her laps.

...

...

Yumiko (bowed again): please excuse me.

...

...

Kaido nod her back.

When Yumiko turn around to go back to the courts, she saw a familiar face. Oishi Shuichiro.

...

...

Yumiko: Shuichiro-san.

...

Oishi: you, nice to see you again,

...

...

Ryuuzaki-sensei called Yumiko.

...

...

Yumiko (bowed): please excuse me Shuichiro-san. See you around.

...

...

She left Oishi; he came back to the courts afterwards.

...

...

Eiji: you know her nya, Oishi?

...

Oishi: Not really.

...

**...**

**...**

**...**

After practice, the regulars fix their things to go home, Fuji went home first, same as Taka, Momo and Echizen have their burger break. Kaido and Inui have their after school practice and training. Eiji and Oishi will go to the bookstore to buy a new medicinal book. When they're on their way outside the campus, they noticed a girl leaning against the post; Yumiko. She notices them.

...

...

Yumiko (Bow): Kon'nichiwa minna.

...

They greeted her back, "Kon'nichiwa"

...

Momo: you're the girl before.

...

Yumiko: Hai

...

Momo: I thought that the women's tennis club already left?

...

Yumiko: Hai they already left.

...

Oishi: why are you still here? Are you having problems?

...

His voice sounds worried, but Yumiko shook her head.

...

Yumiko: Iie, I'm really waiting for you, Shuichiro-san.

...

All: Ehh? Shuichiro-san?

...

...

Oishi shyly bowed his head and blush a bit.

...

...

Oishi: what is it, Sakamoto-san?

...

...

She hands a book.

...

...

Yumiko: I know this book belongs to you Shuichiro-san

...

Eiji: Oishi, your book, nya.

...

Oishi: How did...

...

Yumiko: gomenasai, I put that book on my bag unintentionally, I'm so sorry.

...

Oishi (hands the book): Iie, Arigatou Guzaimasu Sakamoto-san.

...

Yumiko: That was nothing, oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself properly last time we met on the street tennis court, and I'm Sakamoto Yumiko, 2nd year, Yoroshiku.

...

Eiji: Kawaii, you're so Kawaii Yumiko Chan, Yoroshiku.

...

Yumiko (blush): A-arigatou senpai.

...

...

They all walk together, with Yumiko, heading to a burger joint.

...

...

Momo: so you are the women's tennis club vice captain?

...  
Yumiko: ahh, since the recent buchou and fuzukubuchou transferred schools. And the new buchou is Sugiyama Haruka.

...

Eiji: ehh? Honto?

...

Yumiko: hai, its Sumire Ryuuzaki san's request at the first place.

...

Momo: hmm, I see.

...

...

Suddenly, Yumiko's phone rings, and she answered it.

...

...

Yumiko: Moshi Moshi...

Hai, where are you...

No, I'll go there, it wasn't far...

OK, Ok...

I'll be there in 5 minutes...

...

...

She turned off her phone and stands up.

...

...

Yumiko: Gomenasai minna, I have to go.

...

Eiji (frowned): all of a sudden?

...

Yumiko: Hai, I have to meet someone nearby, Ja ne.

...

She says her goodbye to them and leaves.

...

...

...ON THE NEARBY COFFE SHOP...

...

...

Waitress: konnichiwa Ma'am.

...

Yumiko: konnichiwa, I'm looking for Isigawa-san,

...

Waitress: this way Ma'am.

...

...

The waitress led Yumiko to the 3rd table near the door, next to the window.

She saw a very familiar figure of a man with the age of 24.

...

...

Yumiko: Kyo!

...

...

She said happily, the man named Kyo stand up and hug Yumiko tightly.

Yumiko faced the waitress and say 'Thank You', and the waitress left.

Kyo offer her seat across him.

...

...

Kyo: so how are you?

...

Yumiko: I'm doing great,

...

Kyo: glad to hear that, I missed you.

...

Yumiko: same here.

...

...

After having a small conversation, they went out of the coffee shop.

Outside the shop, Momo, Echizen, Eiji, Kaido, Oishi and Iniu; walking.

Eiji saw Yumiko.

...

...

Eiji: minna, its Miko-chan, nya

...

...

They look at Eiji's looking at, they saw it too, and it's Yumiko with a man.

...

...

Kyo: is there anything you want?

...

...

Yumiko nods.

...

...

Kyo: what is it? Tell me.

...

Yumiko: can you give me all the information's about my father? I want to know everything about him, I want to meet him.

...

...

Her face down, Kyo gently brushes his thumb on her cheek.

...

...

Kyo: don't worry, I'll do everything.

...

...

Her face lift and she saw Kyo's smile of assurance.

She smiled back, and then Kyo led her to the car. And he drove away.

...ON THE OTHER SIDE...

...

...

Eiji: nya, Miko-chan is dating with a man!

...

Momo: ne Echizen, is that her boyfriend?

...

Echizen: I don't know.

...

Eiji: yay Miko-chan had a boyfriend and they were dating!

...

Iniu: The probability that it was her boyfriend was 80%. Ii Data

...

Kaido: Fssssuuhhhhhh

...

...

...ON THE CAR...

...

...

Kyo: do you have a session with Akira-chan?

...

Yumiko: I haven't

...

Kyo: so i drive you home.

...

Yumiko: Ok

...

When they arrived on Yumiko's house...

...

Yumiko: want to come inside?

...

Kyo (shook his head): no thanks, I had a meeting a few moments from now, so I have to go.

...

Yumiko: I see, OK. Take care Kyo.

...

Kyo: thanks

...

...

And Kyo drove away

...

...

END OF CHAPTER 3

PLEASE REVIEW

ARIGATOU

**Next Chapter: The Princess Meets the King**


	5. The Princess Meets the King

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

Love Moves In Mysterious Ways

Previously...

_Kyo: do you have a session with Akira-Chan?_

_Yumiko: I haven't_

_Kyo: so I drive you home._

_Yumiko: Ok_

_When they arrived on Yumiko's house..._

_Yumiko: want to come inside?_

_Kyo (shook his head): no thanks, I had a meeting a few moments from now, so I have to go._

_Yumiko: I see, OK. Take care Kyo._

_Kyo: thanks_

_And Kyo drove away_

Chapter IV

The Princess Meets the King

**...**

**...**

**...**

3 days passed, the Seigaku tennis Club keep their selves busy for their next match, Inui made a match line up between the regulars. On the other court, the Women's Tennis Club,

...

...

Haruka: Ok that's all for today, Dismiss!

...

...

The girls went out of the court. Yumiko headed towards the Men's Tennis Club

...

...  
Yumiko: Hmm, match between the regulars, interesting.

...

...

Oishi VS. Arai, Echizen VS. Fuji, Momo VS. Kaido, Taka VS. Eiji. Oishi ends up first, 6-0.

Ryuuzaki Sensei came closer to Yumiko.

...

...

Ryuuzaki Sensei: Yumiko, thanks for accepting my request.

...

Yumiko: my pleasure sensei.

...

Ryuuzaki Sensei (Stepped inside the court): Court A Oishi and Yumiko!

...

...

Oishi shocked, Yumiko either, and the rest.

...

Oishi & Yumiko: Sensei!

...

Ryuuzaki Sensei: Step on the court Yumiko.

...

Yumiko: Ha-hai.

...

...

She stepped into the court wearing her practice uniform with cream colour skirt and black cycling shorts (like Tachibana Ann)

Aria was the Referee.

...

Oishi: which?

...

Yumiko: Smooth.

...

...

Oishi spun his racquet, it ended up rough.

...

Oishi: you can serve first.

...

Yumiko: OK.

...

...

Yumiko serves.

...

Arai: se-service ace! 15-0. Sakamoto leads!

...

...

All was shocked and turn their attention to the court A.

The match was on Yumiko's pace.

...

...

Arai: Game Sakamoto 5 games to 2.

...

Eiji: Oishi's having a hard time with Miko-chan.

...

...

Oishi control his pace by using his technique, Moon Volley.

...

...

Arai: Game Oishi, 5 games all!

...

Yumiko notice Oishi's right hand was shaking.

Then someone yelled. Akira arrived with Kyo.

...

...

Akira: Yumiko nee-san, we have a session today, don't you remember?

...

Yumiko: Gomen Akira-kun, I forgot.

...

...

She looks at Oishi, then at Ryuuzaki sensei.

...

..

Yumiko: sensei, can we continue our match some other time?

...

Ryuuzaki sensei: why?

...

Yumiko: they have an important match tomorrow if I' m not mistaken, and it's better for Oishi senpai' s wrist to relax a bit because of his injury.

...

Ryuuzaki sensei: I understand.

...

...

Both players came close to the net for handshake.

...

Oishi: I' m looking forward for the continuation of our match.

...

Yumiko: me either, ganbatte for tomorrow's match, Oishi Buchou.

...

...

She walks out of the court, while Oishi blushed a bit.

...

Oishi: Bu-buchou?

...

Akira: Shuichiro-san, nice to see you again

...

Oishi: same here Akira-kun

...

Yumiko came towards Kyo and Akira.

...

...

Yumiko: I'll just change my clothes.

..

Kyo: ok

...

...

Yumiko walk towards the clubroom, when she comes out,

...

...

Akira: Yumiko nee-san, let's buy my favourite ice cream.

...

Yumiko: sure but Kyo will pay for it.

...

Kyo (points himself): eh me? Why me?

...

Yumiko: I hope you won't refuse.

...

Kyo: maa, maa, OK you win

...

Akira: yay, let's go!

...

...

On the car, she saw her best friend, pet, Connie (eye colour: green on the right, blue on the left).

...

...

Yumiko: oh Connie, how's your day? Did you miss me?

...

Connie blinked her beautiful eye and then "MEOW"

...

And they left; they headed first on the convenient store to buy Akira's ice cream; then to the street tennis court.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

...STREET TENNIS COURT...

...

Kyo: text me up when you're done; and don't forget Yumiko.

...

Yumiko: I know.

...

...

Kyo left. Besides them, other players from other school are practicing. Hyoutei Gakuen. (Favourite place of Hyoutei Gakuen after school) Yumiko and Akira start their training session. After more than an hour, Akira sat on the court, out of breathe.

...

...

Yumiko: already tired young man?

...

Akira: can we rest, I'm already tired.

...

Yumiko: 15 minutes break.

...

Akira: thanks

...

...

Akira headed towards the vending machine, and buys an orange juice.

...

...  
After 15 mins, they start again.

...

Akira: be serious Yumiko nee-san!

...

Yumiko: make me serious Akira!

...

Akira does what Yumiko said. He hit it hard. Yumiko hit it back to Akira. But Akira didn't hit it.

...

Yumiko: don't hit it too hard young man

...

Akira: you said force you to be serious.

...

Yumiko: yeah I've said it, but remember hitting the ball hard wouldn't make me serious. And also remember you can hit someone. Understand?

...

Akira: Hai Yumiko nee-san, gomen.

...

Suddenly, Connie runs away.

...

Yumiko: Connie come back here!

...

Yumiko follow her cat, unintentionally, she bumped a player that was also practicing on that place, Hyoutei Gakuen Captain, Atobe Keigo.

...

Yumiko: I'm...I'm sorry.

...

Atobe: who do you think you are to bump Ore-sama?

...

Yumiko: I already said I'm Sorry, if you please excuse me; I need to follow my cat.

...

She was about to leave when Atobe grab her wrist.

...

Yumiko: hey what do you think you're doing? Let me go

...

Suddenly, Momo, Echizen and Eiji came.

...

Momo: Oi Atobe let her go.

...

Yumiko: Momoshiro...Eiji Senpai...Echizen...

...

Atobe: Seigaku

...

Echizen: monkey tribe

...

Yuushi: let's go Atobe

...

Atobe: care to have a match, Seigaku?'

...

Momo: sure

...

Yumiko: Momo-kun you have an important match tomorrow.

...

Momo: it's a good warm up either, ne Echizen?

...

Echizen: Usu.

...

Both teams prepare for the match. They are about to start when Kyo arrives,

...

Kyo (waves): Akira-kun, Yumiko

...

Akira: Kyo-san!

...

Kyo: Yumiko, don't you remember that we have dinner tonight.

...

Yumiko: I don't forget about that.

...

Kyo: well then, let's go.

...

Momo: don't worry Yumiko Chan; we'll take care of this.

...

Yumiko: but...

...

Hiyoshi came and said that their sensei wants to talk to them. Kyo came towards Yumiko.

...

Atobe: your luck Seigaku. Let's go

...

Kyo: let's go; let me carry your things.

...

She said her goodbyes to them and her apologies. They start walking; then they stop on the stairs. Yumiko pull Kyo's sleeve.

...

Yumiko: Kyo, when can I have it?

...

Kyo: I don't know, I'm still gathering informations about him.

...

Yumiko (smiles): arigatou Guzaimasu, Kyo.

...

Kyo tapped Yumiko's shoulder

...

Kyo: everything for you.

...

...  
Suddenly, Connie jumped on her; she was shocked, and out of balance. Kyo immediately grab her waist and pull her closer to him. Connie was between them.

...

...

Kyo: Daijobou?

...

Yumiko lift her face.

...

Yumiko: Hai.

...

Kyo release Yumiko.

...

Kyo: let's go.

...

Yumiko: ok.

...

She picks up Connie.

...

Yumiko: don't do that again Connie.

...

She bowed once again to them.

...

The next day (Afternoon), their match ended, they've won.

**...**

**...**

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**ARIGATOU**

**Next Chapter: The Visitors**


	6. The Visitors

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

Love Moves In Mysterious Ways

Chapter V

The Visitors

On that weekend..

Eiji: Miko-chan gave me her address; want to go with me, nya?

All agree.

They all walking while Eiji was looking at the piece of paper while looking at the house name and number.

Taka: Eiji, there it is.

Eiji look at the house name and number; then on the paper.

Eiji: Yeah we found it, nya.

Taka pushes the doorbell. Nobody comes to the gate. They pushes it a few more times, still no one comes to the gate to open it.

Then Momo slightly push the gate. It was open. They look at each other and decided to head inside. They were on the front door.

Eiji explores the garden, he notice the sliding door on the living room. He takes a look at the glass sliding door. He saw Yumiko, sitting on the floor (Indian sit), her head was resting on her arms, crossed on the table, notebooks and books scattered on the table. Behind her were a couch and her cat Connie was laying there, sleeping. Yumiko was sleeping; her face was facing on the glass door.

Eiji call everybody. They saw it too.

Oishi: I guess we should leave now.

Connie woke up, do some stretching, then she crawl up on the table and lick Yumiko's face.

Yumiko slowly open her eyes and lean her back on the couch.

Yumiko (holding her forehead) Urgh. I want to sleep more Connie.

_Meow._

Yumiko: I know. God my head hurts.

Yumiko stands up. She's wearing a white cotton sando and half leg-length white satin shorts. The young lady made her way to the kitchen and gets milk for Connie.

They all blush; seeing Yumiko wearing those clothes. Inui began to write something on this notebook.

Inui: She's slim and beautiful, with vital statistics of 29-23-32.

Oishi: Inui stop it.

Yumiko noticed them. She was shocked, her face turned red when she realized that her senpai tachi was staring at her, and she's still wearing her night clothes.

Oishi: gomen, Yumiko-san, maybe we should take our leave now.

Yumiko: No. please stay, the front door was open. Please come in.

They do what Yumiko said.

The young lady came out from a room on the second floor wearing white collar blouse with stripes of green, and half leg-length milk color short. She immediately clean the living room, the others help her.

After that…

Yumiko (bow): Gomenasai Senpai tachi for the mess and the scene earlier.

Fuji: it's ok Yumiko-Chan

Taka: we're so sorry for disturbing you this early.

Yumiko: Iie senpai, you're not disturbing me.

When the mess was clean, she offered them a sit.

Yumiko: minna-san, something to drink?

They want tea, so she prepared tea for them partnered with mocha cake that she baked last night.

Momo: WOW Yumiko-chan, its do delicious, where did you buy it so I can buy one?

Yumiko: I baked it last night, glad you liked it, Momo-kun.

They were chatting when someone rang the doorbell (Kyo). She spokes on the speaker.

Yumiko: Ohayou Guzaimasu, Sakamoto Residence.

Kyo: Yumiko it's me

Yumiko: Kyo, wait me there,

Kyo: ok

Yumiko run towards the gate to open it; she invites him inside the house.

When the two of them was now inside the house; Kyo greet them.

Kyo: (bows) ohayou minna-san

All: ohayou...

Yumiko: Kyo, I'd like to introduce my senpai tachi, senpai tachi, this is Isigawa Kyo, my...

Eiji: Boyfriend.

Yumiko: (Blush) Bo-boyfriend?

Kyo: Yumiko, I already have it.

Yumiko: I'll tell you everything later Eiji senpai. Let's go Kyo.

Kyo: Ok

They went outside the garden. Kyo gave an envelope to her. Outside the envelope, the name Sakamoto Hatori was written outside. She hugged Kyo tightly. Kyo hugged her back.

Yumiko: thank you very much, Kyo.

Kyo: everything for you.

Later, Kyo said his goodbyes to her and Yumiko's friends. He had to meet someone; Yumiko came back to the house handling the envelope.

She sat on the single couch on the living room.

Yumiko: Gomenasai for making you wait minna.

Fuji: it's Ok; don't mind it, Yumiko-chan

Eiji: so Yumiko-chan, what's your relation to Isigawa-san?

Yumiko (smiles): he's my lawyer

All: ehh lawyer?

Yumiko: yup

Momo: But you call him in his name.

Yumiko: he don't want me to call him Kyo-san, he feels old

Fuji: what's on that envelope anyway?

Inui: the probability that inside of that envelope was documents is 90.7%

Yumiko: Bingo. These are my father's personal profiles, I ask him for these for less than 3 weeks ago.

Taka: personal profiles?

Yumiko: Aah, he's also helping me to find my father.

Inui: where is your father?

Yumiko: I don't know.

Momo: speaking of your father, where is your mother?

Her face became sad.

Momo: it's Ok if you don't want to answer it.

Kaido: BAKA Momoshiro, fsssuuuhhh

Momo: but I didn't mean that, I'm just curious.

Yumiko (smile sadly): she died...after she gave birth to me

They were all shocked.

Yumiko: my mother's relatives blame me because of what happened, so with the help of my mother's friend, I moved here from Kyoto.

Oishi: Go-Gomen, Yumiko-chan.

Yumiko: my father left Okasan when he knew that Okasan was pregnant, but I want to meet him, I know there's a reason why he left Okasan on the time she really needs him, why he left us. I want him to suffer, so he can feel what Okasan felt, but his still my father. He's still the reason why I am here.

She's now smiling. Everyone was staring at her.

Yumiko: gomenasai for being emotional.

And she smile sweetly.

After that she made snacks for them. Apple tea and chocolate cookies, then she prepare lunch for all. While waiting for lunch, they play checkers.

On lunch time, they ate Miso Soup, rice with fried fish and beef stew.

Momo: Wow, Yumiko-chan, it's so delicious.

Fuji: I agree.

Eiji: your future husband will be lucky for having you.

She blushed. Yumiko was cute when she's holding her chopsticks. And the tip of the chopsticks was stucked on her mouth.

Fuji: someone told me that the way to the man's heart is through his stomach.

Momo: honto Fuji senpai?

Inui: The probability of that man was one of us is 85%.

She blushed.

Yumiko (pout): senpai.

She noticed Connie, looking at her.

Yumiko: yikes, I forgot your lunch Connie, I'm sorry.

She immediately stands up on her chair and grabbed Connie's food.

After their happy lunch, Kawamura help her to clean the dishes.

After that, they play checkers again. She just watches them while reading a book. She didn't know how to play checkers though. After 2 games...

Echizen (yawns): I want to sleep

Yumiko: you can sleep on my room Echizen

Echizen: where it is?

Yumiko: on the second floor, 2nd door to the right.

Echizen: domo.

Echizen headed on Yumiko's room. Yumiko's room was so refreshing. Sky-blue wall paper and cream colour curtains and white carpet. Echizen lie on the bed, it's so soft. He fell asleep immediately. While downstairs, they still playing checkers. At the end, Fuji won, the loosers drink Inui juice.

Momo (both hands on back of his head): jeez that Echizen, he's sleeping right now.

Yumiko is now drinking her favourite Milk Tea.

Inui is writing on his notebook.

Yumiko: what are you writing on your notebook, Inui senpai?

Inui: Your data.

Yumiko: My data. (Pause). What kind of data you've got?

Inui: height: 168 cm,

Weight: 120 Lbs.,

Blood Type: B

Birthday: Unknown

Favourite Subject: Math English, Science and History

Favourite Colour: Green Yellow and Orange.

Dominant hand: right,

Racquet type: Babolat Y 112 Smart Grip,

Colour: White

Shoes: Wilson Tour Vision

Colour: white and blue.

Favourite drink: tea, water and milk tea.

Fuji: Milk Tea?

Yumiko: Aah, you want some Fuji-senpai?

Fuji: Saa.

Yumiko (stands up): I'll get milk tea for minna.

Taka: Can I help you?

Yumiko: Sure, Kawamura-senpai.

Taka-san stands up and follows Yumiko to the kitchen.

After a few minutes, taka-san came out from the kitchen handling a tray of milk tea while Yumiko carrying a tray of baked cookies and a bowl of nachos. They eat and eat and eat. After snack time,

Momo: it's so delicious Yumiko-chan!

Kaido: BAKA! You're so loud, shouting like a kid.

Momo: What did you say, Mamushi?

Kaido: are you picking a fight? I will repeat it BAKA!

They both stand up holding each other's collar.

As usual, Oishi stopped them.

Oishi: Gomen, Yumiko- chan.

Yumiko (smiles): it's Ok.

It's already 5 PM when they leave Yumiko's house.

When they left, Yumiko's phone rang. She answered it.

Yumiko: Moshi Moshi?

Line: Konnichiwa Sakamoto-san, this is Sakai Yuuji.

Yumiko: Sakai-san, Konnichiwa.

Yuuji: I already have it; can I bring it to your house tomorrow?

Yumiko: if I don't bother you, please meet me at the Tokyo Cafe at A.M, tomorrow.

Yuuji: Ok see you tomorrow Sakamoto-san.

Yumiko: Ok goodbye.

She turned off her phone.

The next morning, she prepared herself to meet her private investigator, Sakai Yuuji (Kyo didn't know about this).

Yumiko arrived at the Coffee shop 5 minutes early. Sakai Yuuji arrives, 5 minutes late. He bowed.

Yuuji: Gomenasai Sakamoto-san for being late.

Yumiko: Iie. Its fine, I just arrived a few moments before you. Please have a seat and join me.

Yuuji: Hai, arigatou Guzaimasu.

He sat across his client, he also ordered a coffee.

After having a coffee break, Yumiko starts the discussion, her face becomes serious.

Yumiko: so, Sakai-san, what do we have here?

Yuuji shows an envelope, she opened it.

She was shocked when she saw the pictures. Pictures of Kyo with a man with the age of she think was late 50's.

She points the late 50's aged man.

Yumiko: who's this Sakai-san?

She's still confused.

Yuuji: that man, he's Sakamoto Hatori-san.

Yumiko (eyes widened): Na-nani?

She was shocked. She looked at the date when it was taken; it's been two weeks ago.

Yumiko: are you sure it's been taken two weeks ago?

Yuuji: Hai Sakamoto-san. Is there something wrong?

She shook her head.

Yumiko: no-nothing (stands up), I'll take my leave now.

She left the money for Yuuji's service and for the coffee, and then leaves.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**CONFRONTATION FOR THE TRUTH**


	7. Confrontation for the Truth

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

...

...

Previously...

_Yuuji: that man, he's Sakamoto Hatori-san._

_Yumiko (eyes widened): Na-nani?_

_She was shocked. She looked at the date when it was taken; it's been two weeks ago._

_Yumiko: are you sure it's been taken two weeks ago?_

_Yuuji: Hai Sakamoto-san. Is there something wrong?_

_She shook her head._

_Yumiko: no-nothing (stands up), I'll take my leave now._

_She left the money for Yuuji's service and for the coffee, and then leaves._

…

…

Love Moves in Mysterious Ways

Chapter VI

Confrontation for the Truth.

...

...

Yumiko can't believe what she knew.

**=Flashback=**

Yumiko: anything you knew about them?

Yuuji: he's one of the students that Sakamoto-san sending to school before. And he's living with Sakamoto-san.

**=End of Flashback=**

**...**

**...**

When she arrived on her house, she laid her body on her soft bed. Tears begun to flow from her eyes. Connie licked her tears. Like saying stop crying. She gently brushes Connie's fur, she's still crying.

Yumiko: why did he lie to me Connie? Why?

She gently closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She woke up, it's already 5:30 PM, and her eyes are still hurting. Will she confront him? When? How? Or what are the possible things he can do to him.

The next day...

She woke up, she want to skip school and practice. But she has to.

She arrived at the school, as usual early. They don't have morning practice that day, so she headed towards her classroom. She just greeted them "Ohayou" in a low voice which is normally happy.

After class hours, she headed towards the courts. She's there. Yes. But, absent minded.

After practice, Haruka ordered them to go home, as usual; she's the one who's left; so she took a shower. When she comes out from the clubroom, she saw Kyo. All her anger rises up again.

Kyo: hi Yumiko.

Yumiko: what are you doing here?

Kyo: Picking you up.

She passed Kyo. But Kyo grabbed her shoulder.

Kyo: what's the matter Yumiko?

Yumiko put out the photos from Yuuji.

...

...

Yumiko: Isigawa-san can you please explain this to me.

Kyo (eyes widened) these are...

Yumiko: since when?

Kyo: yumiko, you...

Yumiko: SINCE WHEN?

She yelled at him, she got the attention from the near tennis court (MEN).

...

...

Kyo (face down): two months ago.

...

She slapped Kyo.

Kyo: Yu-Yumiko...

She began to cry.

Yumiko: you know how much I wanted to see my father, and you, you keep it to me for so long! Why? Why?

Kyo: I... I can't tell you the reason.

Yumiko: well then, bring me to my father.

Kyo's face saddened. He looks down.

Kyo: I... I can't.

Yumiko: another reason?

Kyo: he... Hatori-san died yesterday,

Yumiko: what did you say?

Kyo: Hatori-san died yesterday.

...

...

Yumiko's tears flow down again.

Her father died and he didn't meet him once, that's what she wished on her entire life, to meet her father, and Kyo took it away from her.

Yumiko was about to leave when Kyo grab her shoulder. But she slap off Kyo's hands.

...

Yumiko: don't you dare to touch me, stay away from me; I don't want to see your Kyo. It's unforgivable.

...

And she leaves.

Men's tennis Club witnessed everything, they were worried, it was the first time they saw her crying.

...

Eiji: what happened to Miko-chan? She's crying isn't she?

Momo: that bastard, how dare him to do that?

Taka: calm down Momo, Oishi: we still don't know what happened.

Inui: the probability that the reason was her father is 90%.

Echizen: Mada Mada Dane.

Kaido: ~fsssuuuhhh~

Fuji: Omoshiro.

...

...

**Yumiko's House.**

Yumiko headed towards her room, she lay on her bed. Connie climbed on top of her. She began to cry again.

Yumiko: I don't want to trust him anymore.

And she fell asleep again. She woke up when Connie licked her lips. It's already 10 PM. She took a bath, changed her clothes, eat dinner, do her home works and sleep again.

Days passed, Yumiko focus her attention on her studies and tennis matches.

...

Tokyo Cafe (Saturday)

Yuuji: my deepest condolences, Sakamoto-san.

Yumiko: arigatou Guzaimasu Yuuji-san.

...

After having a conversation with her private investigator, she went home, she don't know what to think. She's really confused about the things that are happening.

**=Flashback=**

Yumiko (confused): what do you mean?

Yuuji (more confused): I thought...

...

Yuuji shows a folder to his client.

...

Yumiko: what's this?

Yuuji: that was the autopsy report of Sakamoto Hatori-san.

...

Yumiko's eyes widened.

...

Yumiko: my otousan...

Yuuji: I know you are aware about your father's illness which is heart failure, but he didn't die because of his illness, someone killed him.

Yumiko: Who did this?

Yuuji: we made an investigation team for Hatori-san's case; the only person we can say that can do this to your father was the one who's close to him.

Yumiko: and this is...

Yuuji: Isigawa Kyo-san.

**=End of Flashback=**

On Yumiko's House...

She's lying in her bed, arms covering her eyes; while Connie was lying in her tummy.

**=Flashback=**

Yumiko: Kyo? But why Kyo?

Yuuji: Our investigation came to one conclusion. Besides you, Isigawa-san was one of the beneficiaries of Hatori-san's inheritance once he was dead. Those conclusions maybe push him to kill your father.

Yumiko: are you serious about this?

Yuuji: Iie. But his one of the suspected persons.

Yumiko: you suspected someone else?

Yuuji: Hai. The other reason was business. Hatori san owns a huge company that earns Millions every month, a bank account with the total of 100,000,000 Yen or bigger than that,

Yumiko (eyes widened): A-are you serious? My father was that rich?

Yuuji: Aah, so I am sure that money was the main reason of his death.

**Silence came until Yuuji spoke up.**

Yuuji: it's very hard to believe but it's just our conclusion Sakamoto-san. Until we finished our investigation can you stay away from Isigawa-san?

**=End of Flashback=**

...

...

Days passed, Yumiko didn't feel Kyo's presence, until one day...

Haruka: Today's practice was over, 1st years clean the courts

All: Hai!

Yumiko: here's the clubroom key, I need to leave now.

...

...

She left the key to her Fuzukubuchou, and left.

The men's tennis club was still practicing, after a few moments, their practice was done and the players prepare to go home.

When Yumiko locked the clubroom door and turn around, she saw Kyo. She remembered Yuuji-san told to her, "Stay away from Isigawa-san"

She immediately runs to hide. But Kyo notice her. The man chase after her. She immediately opens the closest door to her which is the Men's Tennis Club changing room. When Yumiko closed the door, she saw Oishi, wearing his sweat pants and was about to took off his practice shirt.

Yumiko looked away. Oishi pull down his shirt. He blushed furiously.

...

...

Oishi (Blushing): Sakamoto? Wh- what are you doing here?

She was still standing at the door.

Yumiko: Go-gomen senpai, I'll tell you everything later, but first, can you please let me hide here? Kyo is chasing after me.

Oishi: Isigawa-san?

...

...

On the window, Oishi saw Kyo. Kyo stop there a few seconds, Yumiko hold her breathe, after that Kyo left.

...

...

Oishi: he's gone.

...

...

Yumiko slid down on the door; cover her face with both hands, crying. Oishi hear her sobs. He offers her a handkerchief. She accepts it. After a while she stops crying. He sat beside her.

...

...

Oishi: how are you now?

Yumiko: I feel better now, thanks.

...

...

Yumiko tell Oishi everything, after that...

...

...

Oishi: I-I'm so sorry.

...

...

She rests her head on her senpai's shoulder.

Oishi blushed again.

...

...

Oishi (still blushing): Ha-Hai?

...

Yumiko: can you keep it for me, the things I told you?

...

Oishi: O-Of course

...

Yumiko: Arigatou Senpai

...

...

She stands up.

...

...

Oishi: where are you going?

...

Yumiko: home

...

Oishi: I'll walk with you.

...

Yumiko: but senpai. I already bothered you so much.

...

Oishi: Iie. It's nothing OK. Please wait me here.

...

Yumiko: OK.

...

...

Oishi run to the changing cubicle, after less than 5 minutes, Oishi comes out. Afterwards, they walk together. As Oishi said, he walks yumiko home.

...

...

Yumiko: senpai thanks a lot for being there.

...

Oishi: that was nothing

...

Yumiko: want to come inside first?

...

Oishi: Iie thanks, I have to be home early, and you need to rest too.

...

Yumiko: arigatou senpai.

Yumiko headed towards her house

...

...

...

The next day...

...

...

Oishi and Eiji having a warm-up, Oishi secretly staring Yumiko, Yumiko notices him, she just smile at him, Oishi blushed. Suddenly, Eiji yelled

...

...

Eiji: Oishi look out! (A tennis ball was going to hit his face)

...

Oishi sat on the court accidentally.

...

Eiji: what are you doing Oishi? You're acting weird today.

...

Inui: he's looking at that direction (points)

...

...

They saw Yumiko.

...

...

Momo: eh, Oishi-senpai secretly staring the Seigaku tennis princess, Yumiko-chan

...

Eiji: Oishi Likes Miko-chan

...

Oishi: (Blushed): that's not what you think

...

...

Their practice ends but they still teasing Oishi.

**Next Chapter Rui Hanazawa**

**Please Review  
**


	8. Hanazawa Rui

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

...

...

Previously...

_Oishi and Eiji having a warm-up, Oishi secretly staring Yumiko, Yumiko notices him, she just smile at him, Oishi blushed. Suddenly, Eiji yelled_

_Eiji: Oishi look out! (A tennis ball was going to hit his face)_

_Oishi sat on the court accidentally._

_Eiji: what are you doing Oishi? You're acting weird today._

_Inui: he's looking at that direction (points)_

_They saw Yumiko._

_Momo: eh, Oishi-senpai secretly staring the Seigaku tennis princess, Yumiko-chan_

_Eiji: Oishi Likes Miko-chan_

_Oishi: (Blushed): that's not what you think_

_Their practice ends but, they still teasing Oishi._

_..._

_..._

Love Moves in Mysterious ways

Chapter VII

Rui Hanazawa

...

...

It's a normal day for Yumiko, morning practice, classroom, student council, and then afternoon practice. After Haruka dismiss the team, she made her way to the street tennis court, where she and Akira will be practicing.

...

...

Street Tennis Court.

...

...

Yumiko was doing some warm up when Hyoutei arrived. She's wearing her green jersey, cream coloured skirt with black cycling shorts.

...

...

Ootori: Konnichiwa Sakamoto-san

...

Yumiko: konnichiwa Ootori-san

...

Gakuto: wah the girl from Seigaku

...

Ootori: what are you doing here Sakamoto-san?

...

Yumiko: I'm waiting for someone, and please don't call me Sakamoto-san, that's too formal, Yumiko-chan is enough

...

Ootori: A-are you sure?

...

Yumiko: Hai

...

...

While Yumiko was drinking her milk tea, Akira hop her from the back, milk tea spread on her jacket.

...

...

Yumiko: Akira-kun!

...

...

Akira realized what he did, he looked down.

...

...

Akira: go-gomen Yumiko-nee-san

...

Yumiko: just be ready.

...

...

Yumiko removed her jacket.

Hyoutei players are now doing some game on the opposite courts.

Yumiko and Akira began their practice.

...

While practicing, a guy accidentally bumps Yumiko.

...

...

Guy: Go-Gomen

...

Akira: Nee-san, is he alright? He looks afraid into something.

...

Yumiko: Ano, daijobu desu ka?

...

...

Then a dog appeared. A Doberman. The dog came closer to Yumiko, and she's stepping back.

...

...

Ootori: let's help her Sishido-san

...

Atobe: Kabaji

...

Kabaji: Usu.

...

...

Kabaji walk towards her place

...

...

Yumiko: Back off! You'll make the dog even more afraid.

...

Guy: Be-be careful

...

She can't run. Yumiko sat slowly and slowly reaching for the dog's head. The dog barked on her, she back her hand off. Yumiko attempt to reach for the dog's head again. Now the dog didn't bark again, the dog sniff, licked Yumiko's palm. She came closer to the dog, and then it licked her face.

...

...

Yumiko (laughs): stop it, it tickles.

...

...

She threw a tennis ball

...

...

Yumiko: Catch this!

...

...

The dog chases after the ball.

...

...

Akira: Nee-san, daijobu desu ka? What happened?

...

Yumiko: that dog wants to play.

...

Ootori: play?

...

Yumiko: ahh and that dog thought this guy wants to play with him.

...

Guy (points himself): ehh me?

...

Yumiko: ahh

...

Guy: a-ano... E-Excuse me... (Bows) Go-gomenasai

...

Yumiko: Iie, it's not your fault,

...

Guy: but... Hai... Arigatou Guzaiamasu...I'm Hanazawa Rui, and you are?

...

Yumiko: Sakamoto Yumiko, Yoroshiku Guzaimasu

...

...

Then handshake

...

...

All of a sudden, Seigaku arrived, with Kyo.

...

...

Echizen: Monkey Tribe.

...

Atobe: Seigaku

...

Gakuto: Seigaku's freak cat

...

Atobe: let's continue or match brat.

...

Echizen: Fine with me.

...

...

Kyo came closer to Yumiko

...

...

Kyo: Yumiko...

...

Yumiko: what are you doing here?

...

Kyo: I want to talk to you.

...

...

She passed Kyo.

...

...

Yumiko: you're just wasting your time Isigawa-san, you know I won't listen to you, to your lies, even on your explanations, so please leave me alone.

...

...

Kyo grabbed Yumiko's arm tightly.

...

...

Kyo (pleading): please...

...

...

Yumiko: Let me go, it hurts Isigawa-san!

...

...

Rui noticed it. He immediately shoved Kyo's hand and cover Yumiko with his back

...

...

Kyo: wh-who are you?

...

Rui: she already said it hurts,

...

Kyo (points Rui): the hell you care! This is our problem, so leave us alone!

...

...

Kyo grabbed Yumiko's arm again, but Rui stopped him.

...

...

Kyo: are you picking a fight? When did you meet this guy?

...

Yumiko: just now. Let's go Hanazawa-san.

...

Kyo: are you insane Yumiko? Going with someone that you met just now?

...

Yumiko: Yeah maybe I'm insane, but one thing that I'm sure of, he's trustworthy than you.

...

Kyo: Na-nani? Trustworthy. Than me? After all the things I've done for you?

...

Yumiko: Yes all the things that you've done for me, but yet you, do it to me! You hide it to me for a long time, I can't forgive you! You lied to me, and it was about my dad!

...

...

She started to cry.

...

...

Yumiko: let's go Akira-kun, Hanazawa-san. Minna-san, I'm heading off. Ja.

...

...

And they left.

...

...

Yumiko and Rui walked Akira home, and then Rui did the same to Yumiko.

...

...

...

Hanazawa Rui, a student from US, he came to Japan to met his sponsor's family, since his sponsor was now dead. He just wants to meet his family for sympathy and condolences.

...

At that night, Sakai-san call his client, he told her that someone wants to meet her.

...

Yumiko meet them at Tokyo Café

...

At the Café...

...

...

Rui: Sa-Sakamoto-san?

...

Yumiko: Hanzawa-san?

...

Yuuji: You know each other?

...

Yumiko: I met him, few days ago.

...

Rui: yeah in the street tennis court nearby.

...

...

Rui decided to go to school that Yumiko was attending at, which is Seishun Gakuen.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Next Chapter: Hyoutei's Tennis Goddess**

**Please Review**

**Arigatou!**


	9. Hyoutei's Tennis Goddess

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

...

...

Previously...

_At the Café..._

_..._

_..._

_Rui: Sa-Sakamoto-san?_

_..._

_Yumiko: Hanzawa-san?_

_..._

_Yuuji: You know each other?_

_..._

_Yumiko: I met him, few days ago._

_..._

_Rui: yeah in the street tennis court nearby._

_..._

_..._

_Rui decided to go to school that Yumiko was attending at, which is Seishun Gakuen._

**...**

**...**

**Love Moves in Mysterious ways**

**Chapter VIII**

**Hyoutei's Tennis Goddess**

Hyoutei Women's Tennis club, one of the strongest Tennis teams in Kantou District. The Captain of this team was known on her nickname, Tennis Goddess. Why? She's almost perfect. Rich. Beautiful. Smart. Her name was Sakamoto Rika. Atobe was making his way to Hyoutei's Women's Tennis club to congratulate the ladies for winning on their previous match.

...

...

At the Women's tennis Club (Hyoutei)

...

...

Atobe: omedetto, Sakamoto

...

Rika: Arigatou, Atobe-san

...

Atobe: Sakamoto, please bring your team on Ore-sama's mansion.

...

Rika: why?

...

Atobe: celebration.

...

Rika: I'll pass, the others will come.

...

Atobe: Ore-sama wants to know why you're not coming.

...

Rika: I'll go somewhere.

...

Atobe: where?

...

Rika: Seigaku.

...

Atobe: Seigaku? Ore-sama asks why?

...

Rika: I heard that the person I'm looking for was there. Want to go with me, Atobe-san?

...

Atobe: it doesn't matter to Ore-sama.

...

Rika: Domo.

...

...

At the half of their practice, Atobe and Rika left.

...

...

At Seigaku...

...

...

Women's Tennis Club was having their practice matches against the regulars and non regular.

...

The Atobe and Rika arrived.

...

All male students were looking at Rika, while the female students were looking at Atobe.

Someone yell, "Atobe-sama!"

Atobe give her a sweet smile and wink.

...

...

Eiji: Oishi look

...

Momo: Atobe

...

Echizen: Monkey King.

...

Oishi: Atobe, we never expected you and your friend here, anything we can do for both of you?

...

Atobe: Ore-sama hadn't any business here, Ore-sama's friend has. (looks at Rika)

...

Eiji: she's Kawaii, who is she Atobe?

...

Atobe: she's the captain of our Women's Tennis Club, Sakamoto Rika.

...

Momo: Sa-Sakamoto

...

Kaido: Rika?

...

Rika: where is your Women's Tennis Club?

...

Oishi: Horio, accompany our visitor to the...

...

Rika: just tell me where it was.

...

...

Oishi points the opposite court.

Without a word, she made her way on the said court.

...

...

Kaido: Tche...

...

Eiji: what kind of attitude does she have?

...

Oishi: Eiji

...

Eiji: gomen.

...

...

Rika enter on the courts. Haruka noticed her.

...

...

Haruka: excuse me; are you a member of our club? I haven't seen you before.

...

Rika: are you the captain of this low level tennis club?

...

Haruka: Excuse me?

...

Rika; don't be mad, I'm just telling the truth.

...

...

Then Yumiko came closer to them

...

...

Yumiko: is there something wrong here buchou?

...

...

Yumiko's eyes widened when she recognize who's her buchou was talking to.

...

...

Yumiko: Ri-Rika...

...

Rika (smirked): surpised, Nee-san?

...

Haruka: Nee-san?

...

...

Without a word, she slapped Yumiko. Yumiko step back a little, holding her cheek. Seigaku men's tennis club made their way on the opposite court.

...

...

Rika: that was for him, because of you, he died! It's all you fault!

...

Haruka: How dare ~

...

Yumiko: buchou, let me handle this. If you have a problem, tell me, let's go somewhere we can talk.

...

...

But Rika hold her sister's arms.

...

...

Rika: I want to talk to you right here, right now Nee-san! I don't know why does otou-san gave you our precious family name; you're just a daughter of a slave.

...

Yumiko: he's also my father, Rika.

...

Rika: no, you're not part, and will never be part of our family, ever. Mark my word. Because of your mom, Otou-san didn't pay attention on Oka-san! Your mom, she's a home wrecker, Gold digger, and a social climber!

...

...

Yumiko slapped her. She sat on the ground.

...

...

Yumiko (angry, points Rika): don't you ever dare to insult my mom again! She didn't do anything to you for you to say those words to her. I can stand all the insults you would give to but never to my mom! (Turn her back) You may now leave.

...

...

Rika stand up.

...

...

Rika: how dare you to ~

...

Yumiko (face Rika): it wasn't that enough? For the last time I will say this, take your leave now!

...

Sakuno: Sakamoto-senpai

...

Tomoka: Good for her.

...

Atobe: let's go, Sakamoto

...

...

Rika do what Atobe said, and take their leave.

...

...

Haruka: Are you alright, Sakamoto?

...

Yumiko: I...I guess so (bows) Gomenasai Sugiyama buchou, Please Excuse me buchou

...

...

With that, she left the court and run her laps.

...

...

Outside the court...

...

...

Eiji: Miko-chan.

...

Inui: Sakamoto Riku and Sakamoto Yumiko, both 16 years old, our Sakamoto was 5 months older than her, the same father, different mother, means, they're half sisters.

...

Fuji: Hyoutei's Tennis Goddess V.S. Seigaku Tennis Princess, omoshiro

...

All: FUJI!

...

...

After practice,

...

...

Eiji: Where is Miko-chan, nya?

...

Sakuno: She already left Eiji-senpai

...

Momo: strange, the usual, she's the one who's left here

...

Haruka: She needs time

..

...

Haruka showed up

...

...

Sakuno: Buchou

...

Haruka: I'm not that close to as a friend Sakamoto, but to be honest, I've never seen those ayes of hers before,

...

Eiji: is she alright nya?

...

Oishi: Everything will be alright, just like Sugiyama said, she just needs time, right Sugiyama?

...

Haruka: he's right Eiji (smiles)

...

Eiji: I will look for her tomorrow, nya!

...

...

On the park...

...

...

Yumiko sat beside the fountain at the centre of the park; she looked up at her surroundings, she saw some couples kissing and embracing each other. Yumiko blushed a bit

...

...

Yumiko: _what am I doing here?_

...

...

She was about to leave when 3 other high schoolers blocked her way.

...

...

Guy 1: why you're sad Ms. Beautiful?

...

Guy 2: was your date didn't come?

...

Guy 3: it's alright; you can go with us, somewhere private, to ease your loneliness

...

Yumiko: Idiots

...

...

She said to a low voice but loud enough for the three to hear. Guy 1 grabbed her wrist and rose it up

...

Guy 1: what did you say?

...

Guy 3: maybe this girl wants to learn a lesson

...

...

Then Rui showed up.

...

...

Rui: Oi

...

...

The three high schoolers looked at him

...

Rui: let her go

...

Guy 2: you're out of this matter, so go away.

...

Rui: Let. Her. Go!

...

...

Guy 3 hold Rui's Polo and clenched it.

...

...

Rui: don't touch my polo

...

...

But guy 3 didn't hear him, so he broke the other's wrist. And beat the 2 others.

...

...

Guy1: you'll pay for this!

...

...

He's saying that while running

...

...

Rui: go on!

...

...

He came closer to Yumiko which was standing behind a bench.

...

..

Rui: are you alright?

...

...

She nods. Then she grab the young lady's wrist but the other didn't budge from where she's standing

...

...

Rui: come on

...

Yumiko: Wh-where are we going?

...

Rui: you'll see, so trust me, just for once, OK?

...

Yumiko: O-Ok

...

...

She followed Rui.

...

...

Then...

...

...

Yumiko: A-Arcade City?

...

Rui: yup!

...

Yumiko: what are we doing here?

...

Rui: what do you think? Let's go

...

...

The two come inside the 4-storey building. They play and play and play. After almost 2 hours...

...

...

Rui: did you enjoy our game?

...

Yumiko: yeah, thanks for this day Hanazawa-san

...

...

Rui smiled at her, and she smiled back. After having a dinner on a fast food restaurant, Rui walked Yumiko home

**Please Review**

**Arigatou!**

**Next chapter: Be my Girlfriend, Yumiko**


	10. Be My Girlfriend, Yumiko

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

...

...

Previously...

_The two come inside the 4-storey building. They play and play and play. After almost 2 hours..._

_..._

_..._

_Rui: did you enjoy our game?_

_..._

_Yumiko: yeah, thanks for this day Hanazawa-san_

_..._

_..._

_Rui smiled at her, and she smiled back. After having a dinner on a fast food restaurant, Rui walked Yumiko home_

**...**

**...**

**Love Moves in Mysterious ways**

**Chapter IX**

**Be My Girlfriend, Yumiko**

It's been a month since Hanazawa starts attending at Seigaku, Rui was one of the most popular guys in the school even though their (him and Yumiko) he seems so uncool (he's afraid of dogs).

...

...

Momo: so it's true that Oishi-senpai likes our Tennis princess Yumiko-chan.

...

Eiji: Iie, he just admires Miko-chan because of her tennis skills.

...

...

At the Men's Tennis club, regulars are having some small chat. Momo put an arm on Oishi's shoulder.

...

...

Momo: ne senpai, why don't you invite her on a date?

...

Oishi: who?

...

Eiji: Miko-chan of course.

...

Oishi: why should I do that?

...

Momo: You like Yumiko-chan, didn't you, senpai?

...

Oishi: I don't like her.

...

Eiji: Ehh Oishi hates Miko-chan

...

Oishi: I don't hate her

...

Momo: so you like her

...

Oishi: I don't like her

...

Eiji: Oishi's giving me headaches

...

Momo: I agree senpai.

...

...

Women's Tennis Club (Seigaku)

...

...

Their practice for that day was ended earlier than the other's thought. Yumiko and Haruka were planning to have a coffee break before they go home.

...

...

Outside the school; Kyo was making his way to Seigaku, he's been prisoned for 2 weeks, but because the evidences are weak against him, the trial court let him free using bail. When he got on Seigaku, he already saw

Yumiko. He came closer to the young lady.

...

...

Kyo: Sakamoto-san

...

...

Yumiko: Isigawa-san

...

Haruka: you know him Sakamoto?

...

Yumiko: Iie, he's just a stranger.

...

...

Haruka knows that it was a lie.

...

...

Haruka: let's plan our coffee break some other time, Sakamoto

...

...

Then Haruka left.

...

...

Eiji: Oishi Oishi Look! (Points)

...

...

Momo: that bastard

...

Kaido: fsssuuuhhh

...

Oishi: Sakamoto

...

...

On the other hand...

...

...

Yumiko: what are you doing here?

...

Kyo: I won't give up Yumiko, I know to myself I'm innocent, and I will prove it to you

...

Yumiko: there's no need Isigawa-san, so please stay away from me.

...

...

She passed Kyo, but Kyo grabbed her shoulder and pinned the young lady on the nearest wall

...

...

...

...

She passed Kyo, but Kyo grabbed her shoulder and pinned the young lady on the nearest wall

...

...

Yumiko: hey! What are you doing? Let me go!

...

Kyo: I just want you to listen to me!

...

...

He leaned closer to Yumiko. Then someone grabbed Kyo's shoulder and punched him in his face. Kyo stepped back a little. He saw who did that to him, no other than, Hanazawa Rui. Rui immediately cover Yumiko on his back. They caught the attention of the remaining students, the students gather around them.

...

...

Kyo: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

...

Rui: maybe I should ask the same question to you

...

Kyo: this matter wasn't going to do with you, leave us alone!

...

Rui: maybe I will leave Yumiko-san to anyone, but not in you

...

Kyo: what did you say?

...

Rui: I won't leave Yumiko-san to you.

...

Kyo: the hell you care in this matter!

...

Rui: I care, because she's my GIRLFRIEND!

...

...

The students were shocked same as Kyo, but the most shocked was Yumiko. It wasn't obvious though.

...

...

Kyo: wh-what did you say? Girlfriend?

...

Rui: yeah.

...

Kyo (disbelieve): Yumiko, I...is that true?

...

Yumiko: he's telling the truth.

...

Kyo: nani!

...

...

Rui grabbed Yumiko's hand.

...

...

Rui: so if you'll excuse us, we have to go, let's go, Yumiko.

...

Yumiko: Ha-hai,

...

...

With that, the two left the place. On the tennis court...

...

...

Momo: Eiji-senpai, did I hear it right?

...

Eiji: we heard the same thing Momo, yay, Miko-chan already had a boyfriend

...

Fuji: Saa,

...

Inui: Ii data

...

Kaido: ~fsssuuuhhh~

...

Echizen: Mada mada dane

...

Oishi: Sakamoto

...

Taka: (looks worried)

...

...

On the café...

...

...

Yumiko and Rui having small conversation.

...

...

Yumiko: why did you say that to Kyo, Hanazawa-san?

...

...

Rui take a sip on his cup.

...

...

Rui: I'm just irritated of him, always saying, 'You don't care about this matter", "leave us alone" that time I know you don't want to near to him, that's the only thing that came up on my mind. Are you mad?

...

Yumiko (shook her head): Iie, actually I'm thankful, arigatou Guzaimasu

...

...

After their coffee break, he walked Yumiko home.

...

...

Days passed, about their (not true) relationship spread on the whole campus. Some say, they're envy at Hananzawa because his girlfriend is the only one Tennis princess. Others are sending treats on the said lady.

...

...

Momo: are you serious Inui-senpai?

...

Inui: 95% sure. Women's tennis club buchou told me about this.

...

Oishi: Sugiyama Haruka

...

Kaido: where are the treats came from?

...

Inui: the probability that those threats came from Hanazawa's fan girls was 97%.

...

Eiji: Poor Miko-chan, Rui-kun's fangirls was chasing after her because of her relationship with Rui-kun.

...

Taka: Sugiyama-san already told Sakamoto to stay at home, but she didn't did that.

...

Fuji: what does Hanazawa's reaction about this?

...

...

Roof top

...

...

Rui: gomenasai Sakamoto-san, I didn't thought it would be this worst, I'm really sorry.

...

Yumiko: it's not your fault.

...

Rui: I'm afraid, afraid if there's something happened to you because of what I did. What I told to minna. I want to protect you always, I don't know why. Maybe, because...because... I'm already fallen in love with you

...

...

Yumiko was shocked.

...

...

Rui: I don't know when, how it starts but I think I already fallen to you. Please be my girlfriend.

...

...

She was still speechless. Rui came closer to her.

...

...

Rui: I'm not expecting your answer now, until you're ready, I can wait.

...

...

And kissed Yumiko's forehead.

...

...

After class hours, Yumiko immediately run towards the courts. She's having a practice match with her friend Hanazono Hikari when she saw Rui standing beside a tree. Looking at her, straight. She avoided his eyes and focused her attention to the game. After the game, she glance up on the same place where she saw Rui, but he wasn't there.

...

...

Hikari: waiting for someone, fuzukubuchou?

...

Yumiko (blush):Iie

...

Hikari (laughs): your face tells differently Fuzukubuchou, it's natural, he's your BOYFRIEND after all.

...

Yumiko: Bo-Boyfriend...

...

Hikari: he's your boyfriend, right?

...

Yumiko (nods)

...

...

Their practice for that day was already done, she was looking for Rui, but she didn't saw the so-called boyfriend, she just go home by herself.

...

...

The next day...

...

Yumiko was still looking for Rui, she saw him in the roof top with his friend, Takeshima Kei.

...

...

Yumiko: Rui-kun, Kei-kun Konnichiwa (bows)

...

Kei: Yumiko-chan, Konnichiwa

...

...

Yumiko came closer to the two boys; she noticed the bruises and wounds on Rui's face and a bandage on Rui's right hand.

...

...

Yumiko: wh-what happened, Hanazawa-san?

...

Kei: Yesterday, a gang beat him up, if Rui won't go with them, they will hurt you.

...

Yumiko: nani?

...

Rui: Cut it off Takeshima.

...

...

Takeshima flinched a little when he saw Rui's deadly glare.

...

...

Kei: Um, maybe I will go now, see you later, Rui, Yumiko-chan.

...

...

And then he left.

...

...

Yumiko: Ha-Hanazawa...

...

Rui: what do you want? (Still not facing Yumiko)

...

Yumiko: I just want to apologize.

...

Rui: Apologize? For what?

...

Yumiko: about that.

...

Rui: it's not your fault so don't apologize.

...

Yumiko: but Takeshima said that they beat you up because of me.

...

Rui: so you believe on what that guy said, you know that Takeshima was one of the best liars in the school.

...

Yumiko: I've been looking for you since yesterday.

...

Rui: nande?

...

Yumiko: about what you told me yesterday. To be your girlfriend; I... I accept it.

...

...

Rui faced her. Eyes filled with confusion.

...

...

Rui: wh-what did you say?

...

Yumiko: don't mind it.

...

...

She takes her leave but Rui embrace her from behind.

...

...

Yumiko: Let me go Hanazawa.

...

Rui: Please, say it again, Yumiko.

...

Yumiko: I...I want to be your ... girlfriend.

...

...

Rui faced Yumiko on him, he hugged his girlfriend tightly.

...

...

Rui: Yumiko, thanks for giving me a chance.

...

...

He was about to kiss her when the bell rang. Yumiko stepped back a little. They looked away on each other.

...

...

Rui: Go-gomen, Yumiko.

...

Yumiko: I have to go.

...

...

Before she left, she give Rui a quick kiss on cheeks.

...

...

Yumiko (waves): bye, see you later, Rui.

...

...

After school hours, the whole team proceed to the courts.

...

...

Yumiko and Hikari and other regulars were running their laps while Haruka was watching their kouhais playing.

...

...

Hikari: fuzukubuchou.

...

Yumiko: nande?

...

Hikari: you seem so blooming today. Is there something happened?

...

Yumiko: nothing happened. Why?

...

Hikari: cut it off, I saw you and Hanazawa together on the rooftop.

...

Yumiko (blush): I will keep it for myself.

...

Hikari: come on fuzukubuchou, tell me.

...

Yumiko: no

...

...

Haruka saw them.

...

...

Haruka: all regulars, run extra 10 laps

...

Regulars: nani! Give us a break buchou!

...

Haruka: choose one, run extra 10 laps or 20 more laps.

...

Regulars: Hai.

...

...

All regulars run 10 more laps. After their practice / training; Haruka ordered them to go home

...

...

Hikari: you still won't tell me fuzukubuchou?

...

Yumiko: Iie, I will keep it to myself.

...

...

Then Rui arrived.

...

...

Rui: yoh Yumiko

...

Yumiko: Rui! Ja I'm off. See you tomorrow, Hanazono.

...

...

And the new couple left.

...

...

Their relationship goes smoothly. Until one day...

...

...

Hanazawa Residence

...

...

Rui received a call from Kyo Isigawa, saying, "meet me up at Tokyo Cafe at 10 AM, I have something to tell you"

On that weekend, they met up on the said cafe. Kyo arrived first, after a minute Rui arrived. Without an invitation, He just sat across Kyo.

...

...

Rui: what do you want?

...

Kyo; did I already invite you to take a sit?

...

Rui: not yet but I know you would do it.

...

Kyo: what if I don't want you to sit here?

...

Rui: stop talking nonsense Isigawa-san; tell me what you want!

...

Kyo: I want you to end up your relationship with Yumiko-san.

...

Rui (shock): Na-nani?

...

Kyo; you heard me, right?

...

Rui: what's your problem?

...

Kyo: not what, but who.

...

Rui: who?

...

Kyo: you, why? Very simple, I don't trust you.

...

Rui: what did you say?

...

Kyo: Yumiko told me before that you're one of the students that Hatori-san sent to school before, but as far as I remember; I am the only student that he sends to school that time, and I also don't remember that he had other students besides me.

...

...

Rui smirked.

...

...

Kyo: I will tell her everything I know.

...

Rui: fine, I'm not one of his students but do you really think that she'll believe you? NO, she won't.

...

Kyo: then I'll make her believe in me.

...

Rui; oh good luck to you my friend it's just a waste of time you know; so if I were you, I'll just keep my mouth shut, because I don't know what will happen to me.

...

Kyo: are you threatening me?

...

Rui; are you scared?

...

Kyo: bastard.

...

Rui: I'm just telling you the things that might happened to you if you keep on blocking my way Isisgawa-san.

...

Kyo: what's your real intension against Yumiko-san?

...

Rui: you'll see I'm just getting started.

...

Kyo: stay away from her!

...

Rui: force me to do it.

...

Kyo: you'll pay for this I promise.

...

Rui: Oh I'm so scared. (Stands up) if you'll excuse me, I have something to do that talking nonsense to you. Ja. See you again, Isigawa-san.

...

...

Then Rui off to the cafe.

...

...

Rui: _don't worry Isigawa-san, I also had plans for you, don't be so excited, just wait and see._

...

...

Rui formed an evil smile on his lips.

**...**

**...**

**END OF CHAPTER 10 **

**...**

**...**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**PRINCESS VS. GODDESS**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I'VE BEEN BUSY THIS PAST FEW DAYS**

**AND NOW I'M BACK AT THE BUSINESS**

**PLEASE REVIEW!THNX**


	11. Princess VS Goddess

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

**GOMENASAI (BOWS) IN THIS CHAPTER WAS ONLY ABOUT TENNIS MATCH. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE**

**I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE / TYPE**

...

...

Previously...

_Rui: what's your problem?_

_..._

_Kyo: not what, but who._

_..._

_Rui: who?_

_..._

_Kyo: you, why? Very simple, I don't trust you._

_..._

_Rui: what did you say?_

_..._

_Kyo: Yumiko told me before that you're one of the students that Hatori-san sent to school before, but as far as I remember; I am the only student that he sends to school that time, and I also don't remember that he had other students besides me._

_..._

_..._

_Rui smirked._

_..._

_..._

_Kyo: I will tell her everything I know._

_..._

_Rui: fine, I'm not one of his students but do you really think that she'll believe you? NO, she won't._

_..._

_Kyo: then I'll make her believe in me._

_..._

_Rui; oh good luck to you my friend it's just a waste of time you know; so if I were you, I'll just keep my mouth shut, because I don't know what will happen to me._

_..._

_Kyo: are you threatening me?_

_..._

_Rui; are you scared?_

_..._

_Kyo: bastard._

_..._

_Rui: I'm just telling you the things that might happened to you if you keep on blocking my way Isigawa-san._

_..._

_Kyo: what's your real intension against Yumiko-san?_

_..._

_Rui: you'll see I'm just getting started._

_..._

_Kyo: stay away from her!_

_..._

_Rui: force me to do it._

_..._

_Kyo: you'll pay for this I promise._

_..._

_Rui: Oh I'm so scared. (Stands up) if you'll excuse me, I have something to do that talking nonsense to you. Ja. See you again, Isigawa-san._

_..._

_..._

_Then Rui off to the cafe._

_..._

_..._

_Rui: don't worry Isigawa-san, I also had plans for you, don't be so excited, just wait and see._

_..._

_..._

_Rui formed an evil smile on his lips._

**...**

**...**

**Love Moves in Mysterious ways**

**Chapter XI**

**PRINCESS VERSUS GODDESS**

**...**

**...**

On the Women's Tennis Club changing room...

...

...

Haruka: we'll be playing with your imoutou's team this week.

...

Yumiko: Hyoutei... (Silence) buchou, I'll play with her.

...

Haruka: are you sure?

...

Yumiko: I am, Buchou.

...

...

Days passed...

...

...

Seigaku Women's Tennis club.

...

...

Hyoutei Women's Tennis club players already arrived at the said school.

...

The palyers that will be playing for Hyoutei are:

Tokiha Mai (2nd)

Souma Akemi (3rd)

Haruno Shanna (2nd),

Akiko Yunna (3rd),

Sakamoto Rikka (2nd),

Mizaki Ayuzawa (3rd),

Mizuno Saya (2nd)

...

And for Seigaku are...

Sugiyama Haruka (3rd)

Sakamoto Yumiko (2nd)

Hanazono Hikari (2nd)

Ryuzaki Sakuno (1st)

Osakada Tomoka (1st)

Suzuki Miya (3rd)

Munakata Shiho (3rd)

...

...

Sakuno: is it really fine to Sakamoto-senpai?

...

Tomoka: Don't worry Sakuno, Sakamoto-senpai is fine, I know she'll just crush her evil step sister

...

Sakuno: Make your voice low Tomo-chan, they might hear you

...

Tomoka: who?

...

...

Then the Hyoutei Women's Tennis Club players were approaching to them.

...

Rika lean closer to Tomoka.

...

...

Rika: who will be crushed by your tennis princess?

...

...

She said while looking at the two girls sharply.

...

Tomoka hides behind Sakuno's back.

...

Rika step forward.

...

...

Rika: I want to make it clear, I will crush your Tennis Princess, no ome can beat the Tennis goddess. Remember that.

...

...

Then someone came along; Yumiko.

...

...

Yumiko: Ryuuzaki, Osakada, what; s going on here?

...

Sakuno Tomoka: Senpai!

...

...

Yumiko came closer to them.

...

...

Yumiko: Hyoutei Gakuen is there something wrong with our players?

...

...

Rika came closer to her sister. Enough to face her face to face. Even though they were step sisters, they had similarities. Especially on their eyes; that they've got from their dad.

...

Rika: your player said that I will be crushed by you, I just said, I will crush you.

...

...

Rika turn her back on her sister. Tomoka and Sakuno hides behind their senpai.

...

...

Yumiko (smiles): I'm not scared, because the only winner will be us. Will be Seigaku.

...

Rika: Nani?

...

Yumiko (turn her back): let's go Ryuzaki, Osakada.

...

Tomoka Sakuno: Hai.

...

...

When they got back at the courts,

...

...

Yumiko: you both know that we have a match today, and you are slacking off instead of preparing. Now run 10 laps. Begin!

...

Both: hai senpai

...

...

And the two girls start running.

...

Sharp 10 AM, the first match begins. The doubles 2.

From Seigaku, Hanazono and Suzuki Miya

While from Hyoutei, Tokiha Mai and Souma Akemi.

Both pairs come to the net to have a handshake

...

...

Mai: let's have a good match.

...

Miya: ahh

...

Akemi: make it easy for us.

...

Hikari: same here.

...

Referee: Hyoutei Tokiha-Souma Pair versus Seigaku Hanazono-suzuki Pair. Doubles 2 will now begin. Seigaku Hanazono to serve!

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

3 games already passed,

Hyoutei had 1 win (Doubles 2) and 2 loses (Doubles 1 and Singles 3)

Seigaku had 1 loss (Doubles 2) and 2 win (Doubles 1 and Singles 3)

The next match starts. Seigaku Women's Tennis Club Buchou, Sugiyama Haruka and Hyoutei Women's Tennis Club Fuzukubochou, Akiko Yunna. It ends up with 6-1 Yunna won. Both teams got 2 wins and 2 losses.

...

...

Now the deciding match; the Singles 1, it's a match between the Sakamoto Sisters; Sakamoto Yumiko and Sakamoto Rika.

...

...

Referee: Singles 1 will now begin. Hyoutei Gakuen Sakamoto Rika versus Seigaku Sakamoto Yumiko. Sakamoto Rika to serve!

...

...

Rika served.

...

...

Referee: Service ace, 15-0

...

...

Rika: Mark my word Nee-san, I will crush you personally

...

Yumiko (smirk): too early to say that Rika, but let's see if you can do that.

...

...

Rika served again, Yumiko hit it back but Rika hit it back.

...

...

Referee: 30-0

...

Rika: prepare yourself to be beaten.

...

Yumiko: serve it already.

...

Referee: Game Hyoutei, 1 game to love.

...

Eiji: what does Miko-chan doing?

...

Inui: but if you analyze it carefully, it took long before Sakamoto Rika got the last point.

...

Fuji: you noticed it too,

...

Momo: what do you mean Inui-senpai? Fuji-senpai?

...

Inui: it's an experiment, look at Sakamoto's eyes, she wasn't bother anymore

...

...

After almost 3 ½ hours, the score was 3 games all, another 2 hours passed, the score was 6 games to five. Yumiko's lead. It's a change courts.

Yumiko wipe her sweat. Then she sneezes consecutively. Her breathing became hard. Haruka rush to her side.

...

...

Haruka (looks worried): Daijobou desu ka, Sakamoto?

...

Yumiko: Pe...pper

...

Haruka: pepper?

...

Yumiko: there's some pepper on my stuff.

...

Haruka: don't tell me you're...

...

...

Yumiko signalled her to be quite.

...

...

Haruka: but...

...

Yumiko: I need to finish this game, I promise.

...

Haruka: you can't

...

Yumiko: please buchou.

...

...

She tried to breathe normally, so that no one could notice.

...

...

Haruka (whispers): Sakamoto

...

Sakuno: is she alright, Buchou?

...

Haruka: ahh, she was

...

Tomo: what happened to Sakamoto-senpai?

...

Haruka (shook her head): nothing serious.

...

Referee: Game Sakamoto, 6 games all!

...

Haruka: this is bad.

...

...

The elder Sakamoto cough continuously, while her hand was covering her mouth, when she removed her hand, there's a blood in her palms.

...

...

The Referee rush to her side,

...

...

Ref (looks worried): hai I'm fine, thanks, please continue

...

Referee: but...

...

Haruka (bows): please continue.

...

Yumiko: buchou...

...

...

Haruka nods at her. And she nods back. Her sister noticed it, so she asked their team manager (1st year).

...

...

Rika: what happened? What did you do?

...

Kouhai: based on our research, she's allergic on pepper, so I put some Pepper on her stuff, to make sure our victory.

...

...

Rika grab her kouhai's collar.

...

...

Kouhai (looks scared): WH~what's the matter senpai?

...

Mai: Buchou ~

...

Rika: If there's something happened to her, you'll pay for it, I promise!

...

Referee: Sakamoto-san, arguing inside the court was forbidden.

...

Rika: you better remember that!

...

...

Then she let her go. Then Rika go back to the courts.

...

...

Yumiko: why are you treating your kouhai like that?

...

Rika: it's none your business

...

...

And they continue the match. Their score was 76-77; Yumiko's lead.

...

Yumiko's breathing became even more difficult but she managed to cope for the score, Yumiko served again, Rika hit it back, they continue to rally.

...

...

Referee: 77 all!

...

...

Rika served. Yumiko hit it back,

(I don't know how to explain gomene gomene)

...

...

Referee: 78-77

...

...

Yumiko served but Rika didn't hit it.

...

...

Referee: 79-77 game Sakamoto Yumiko 7 games to 6

...

...

Rikka (whisper): nee-san

...

...

On the other side of the court; Yumiko slowly falling down. Rikka became alert and hold her sister before she hit the ground.

...

Rika: Nee-san! Nee-san! Stretcher! Get a stretcher now! Nee-san please hang on!

...

...

**School Clinic...**

...

...

...

The Seigaku women's tennis club was there together with Hyoutei.

...

...

Rikka: I want to make sure she's fine, if there's a medicine she needs; let me take care of it.

...

Haruka: you can stay as long as you want.

...

Rikka: we'll be leaving any moment from now.

...

Haruka: soka

...

Rikka: I want you to do something for me Sugiyama.

...

Haruka: are you ordering me?

...

Rikka: I want you to keep this from her

...

Haruka: she would be grateful if she knows this.

...

Rikka: don't ask anymore, we have to go. Ja.

...

After a while, Yumiko woke up, she groaned, when she opens her eyes, She saw Tomoka and Sakuno,

...

Tomoka: buchou, she's now awake,

...

Sakuno: how are you senpai?

...

...

She tried to get up but Hikari pushed her back to the bed again.

Hikari: have some enough rest FuzukuBuchou

Yumiko: I'm Fine!

Hikari: you're not!

Yumiko: the match, what happened on the match?

Hikari: you won

Yumiko (disbelieve): na-nani!

Haruka: aren't you happy?

Yumiko: why? How? How did I win?

Hikari: your evil step sister forfeit.

Yumiko: Rikka, forfeit

**Deaf silence came.**

**the fuzukubuchou get off the bed.**

Hikari: Hey Sakamoto, where are you going?

**But Yumiko ignore her. And off the school clinic.**

Haruka: Sakamoto! Sakamoto!

**On the school ground...**

Eiji: Oishi, I want to know if she's alright Nya.

Taka: Eiji all of us was worried for her.

Momo: it's very horrible; someone put pepper on her stuffs

Inui: were she's allergic off

Kaido: they'll pay for it, for sure.

Eiji: hey, is it Miko-chan? (Points)

They saw her too. She's panting heavily

Oishi: Sa-Sakamoto...

Yumiko: where's Hyoutei?

Oishi didn't answer. She grab Oishi's jersey's collar with both of her hands.

Yumiko: please senpai, tell me!

Taka: they already left.

Fuji: but your sister left this for you

Fuji showed up a piece of folded paper. She hands it to the young lady. Yumiko open the letter and read it.

"_When you're reading this letter, me and my team already left, that game was awesome, I enjoyed it, thanks, it's been a long time since I faced a player like you. The reason why I forfeit? It's not about what happened, but because you deserves it. Even though we lost, our spot for the national tournament was sure. And remember this; I'll take the flag on you. We'll win! We will become the Japan's number 1 women's tennis club. Mark my word._

_-Rikka-_

Sakuno: aren't you happy senpai?

Yumiko: I'm happy Ryuuzaki, but not in this kind of decision!

Haruka: Sakamoto

Inui: according to the board's investigation, one of the Hyoutei's kohai, (first year team manager), put that pepper on your stuff, that member wasn't part of their team anymore, she was also expelled on the school, the rest of the players was suspended for two weeks on school, but the most number of punishment was your sister, she needs to do school service when your team was suspended.

Yumiko: they can't do that to her!

Hikari; it's their decision

Yumiko: she didn't know anything about that, she's always playing fair. Even though she had that kind of attitude towards me, she's a real person!

Haruka: Sakamoto, we can't do anything. Let's just the school board of Seigaku and Hyoutei handle this, Ok? Do you understand?

Yumiko (face down): Ha-hai, Buchou

After that Haruka walked Yumiko home

**End of Chapter 11**

**Next chapter **

**It's a Date!**

**Whoa! I'm such a lazy ass**

**Thanks for waiting!**


End file.
